


the ex-king's cry

by spifeys



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Lowercase, Mild Blood, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), george being sad after dream removed him as king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spifeys/pseuds/spifeys
Summary: "i woke up as king, and fell asleep a layman."a oneshot based on the events after dream demoted george from his position as king.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	the ex-king's cry

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a little while ago and twitter liked it so hey ! i'm gonna post it here !  
> i really do love writing a lot and i have an dsmp!apocalypse au in the works so look forward 2 that !!  
> pls comment n give kudos , it seriously means the world 2 me <33

george sat, watching the waterfall hit the water far below. his feet hung off the edge of mexican l’manberg as the cold, winter chill hit his face. he noticed his eyes tearing up; he convinced himself that it was just the wind. a hand touched his shoulder and he started, quickly turning and brandishing the trustworthy sword that’s been by his side for months. his blurred eyes focused on the figure of his knight in shining netherite armour -- that is, the knight that didn’t leave him. sapnap backed up slightly, his hand instinctively crossing his body to protect himself.

once the two calmed down out of their respective paranoid states, a slight smile fell onto sapnap’s lips. it didn’t reach his eyes.

“hey, george,” he opened tentatively. the older boy put his sword back into its sheath and sighed. he went to go sit back down but sapnap stopped him with his hand, “george, please.” the desperation he was feeling layered his voice involuntarily. he placed the torch he was holding on the ground, sending a wave of warm light to combat the chilled air.

“sapnap,” was the only word george could get out. he was facing away from the younger boy, feeling the wind whip his hair, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

after a brief pause, sapnap sighed. “george, i’m worried about you,” he said. the words felt so heavy coming out. their friendship had been marked with laughter, happiness, banter.

now it was stained with betrayal and blood. the battle scars that marked their skins only served as a painful reminder of all that had been lost.

“i know,” was george’s simple reply. he was quiet; lost in the night sky above. the stars were something he and his former knight used to be fond of together. the latter would point out random assortments of stars and name the “constellations”. they would often be inappropriate, vulgar things, but it always elicited a laugh from george, albeit hidden behind his reprimanding “ _ dream!”.  _ he liked the stars a lot, but they held a bittersweetness he couldn’t quite describe.

“you know you can always talk to me, right? even quackity has told me that… you know… you’ve been weird lately. is it because of dre-” sapnap’s sentence was cut short by a blade. on the other end was george, who had quickly snapped at the sound of his former liege’s name. his hand was not as steady on his sword as it usually was, as it was gripped by a shaking hand. he inhaled, attempting to compose himself. he let his arm fall, the blade trailing the younger boy’s armour as it clinked upon contact with the ground.

sapnap hadn’t jumped, or even so much as flinched at this sudden movement. he was too used to these sudden outbursts. they had happened countless times since dream had left them.

“please sapnap, i know,” george looked up and sapnap noticed tears on his cheeks. he was glad the glasses blocked the pain in his eyes.

“it’ll be okay, i promise! quackity is preparing, we’re gonna take that throne from eret! you’ll have your rightful place as king again with me, your  _ incredible  _ knight, by your side!” the younger boy attempted to cheer up his king with the old banter they used to share. instead, he watched as the bespectacled boy’s shoulder fall with a shaky exhale.

“i just… thought he cared, you know?” he said, in a half whisper, almost as if he was scared of saying it. sapnap nodded and nodded, encouraging him to say more. he hadn’t spoken properly since it happened, “and just… i don’t know? hearing him say i was a bad king… he put so many words in my mouth, sapnap!” he finished, exasperated.

sapnap nodded, “i thought he cared, too.”

“but he doesn’t! sapnap, did he  _ ever _ care about m-- us? what were we this whole time? he appointed me as king because  _ he  _ saw me fit! and he just decided to tear that all away out of his own will. his own desire. i woke up as king, and fell asleep a layman. i have nothing anymore, sapnap.”

“you have me! you have quackity! it’ll always be you and me against dream--”

“but what if i don’t want that?!” 

george’s sudden raise of voice made sapnap’s encouragement catch in his throat. george was crying, his chest rising and falling quickly, “george--” sapnap began.

“i know to him i was acting like i wanted that position back. i wanted to be king george, you know? but i really didn’t. you and quackity know more than anyone that i’ve barely been here. hell, i’ve slept through most major events! it was just a superficial title. and i just… i don’t give a damn if eret has the crown! i just… all i cared about was…” he trailed off, and sapnap already knew what he was going to end with. 

“it’s not your fault!” sapnap started to fill the silence with reassurance, but he felt the rage that had been boiling away in him start to bubble up his throat, “it’s that monster’s fault, that fucking demon who acts like he’s a god! he doesn’t give a single fuck about me, or you, or anyone! just some stupid music discs -- no one even knows where the fuck they are! he just--”

the sound of glasses rattling to the floor interrupted him. his blind rage subsided, and his eyes focused on george. his eyes were soft, tearful, and a regretful smile lined his lips.

“it’s alright,” he replied as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, “i’ve already lost.” before sapnap could process anything, an arrow came flying from the distance, piercing sapnap’s armour. he collapsed to the ground, holding his arm, which was now bleeding profusely.

“ _ shit” _ , he mumbled, squinting his eyes in an effort to dull down the pain. george barely reacted -- whether he planned this or he was simply too far gone, he smiled. he looked to the vague direction of the arrow, and sapnap followed his eye line. 

“it’ll always be me and you against dream. ha… when did that come to be? we’re the dream team -- the three original members of this land! when did it all… when did it all go to shit?” george mused, sighing.

sapnap noticed a figure in enchanted armour, wielding a crossbow. he knew that figure from anywhere, “no fucking way--”

“it’s lonely being at the top, isn’t it?” george asked, but not to sapnap.

a terrifyingly familiar laugh echoed. sapnap’s heart raced.

“guess you could say i missed you, then?” stepping into the light of the torch sapnap had placed down, was the traitor. george laughed.

“missed you, too,” he replied, a hint of irony in his voice. dream walked further, past sapnap. he said nothing to his former fellow knight. sapnap could only watch in awe as the boy two years his senior stood in front of his king. the rage that was threatening to spill out earlier became dangerously close to overtaking him.

“get away from him, he’s mine! you don’t care about him--” 

bang. bang.

sapnap keeled over to the floor as two more arrows pierced his armour. he began to taste the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

“don’t interrupt me,” dream stated coldly, dropping his crossbow to his side as he turned to face his former best friend.

“why are you here?” george asked, trying to match dream’s cool, unwavering tone. however, as people who had known him for so many years, both men could pick the underlying sincerity in his voice.

“i--” dream began.

“did you not get those discs you wanted so badly? were they not what you expected them to be? why are you here?! why have you come crawling back to me?! do you have a hole in your heart where i used to be, _ like the one i have for you?! _ ” george shouted, his voice breaking. all the kingly composure he used to have disappeared, dissipating into the cold winter air. dream was only taken aback for a brief moment, but returned to his new apathetic self. 

“we were never on opposing sides, remember? all i did was denounce your position as king. however, i know none of this is really  _ my  _ fault. what, can’t you take a little criticism?” dream taunted and sapnap had to bite his tongue to avoid being impaled by any further arrows.

george huffs and rolls his eyes, “just say you hate me, okay?”

“i don’t hate you. i care about you, george--”

“then what the  _ fuck  _ has this been about?”

the sudden, unexpected expletive hung in the air. 

dream drew his sword on instinct in response to the loud noise, but paused at the exhausted expression on his former best friend’s face, “i--”

“no, dream, i’m sick of being the puppet you pull on the strings tied to your… your filthy hands,” george says, seething, “you did all this, for what? friendship?” he scoffed, shaking his head with a twisted smile on his face, “‘oh george, i removed you from your position because we’re friends! oh ex-king george, i just did this to protect you!’ yeah, right. you did this because you wanted more power, more  _ control.  _ when you realised i leaned to a side that opposed your ideals, you removed me in the name of.. what? neutrality?” he looked towards dream, sighed and before anyone could process anything, george, in one quick motion, had removed the mask that had always found its place on dream’s face and thrown it off the edge.

“george?” he said, his mouth agape.

“no more hiding. no more lying. i am the best king this server has  _ ever  _ had,” george almost  _ sneered.  _

_ oh my god, he’s losing it,  _ sapnap thought. however, he made no move to stop him. the three arrow wounds went to show what happens when he tried.

dream’s composure was back, although shaky. still, he couldn’t get a word in.

“you said you knew me  _ so  _ well,” george said, exhaling. a new expression settled on his face. it was almost peaceful. “would you have ever thought i would allow myself to die by anyone else’s hands but yours?” 

_ splat.  _ the sound of a body falling to the floor.


End file.
